


Dark Fantasies

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Having fun with a Twi'lek female, I didn't count how many condoms they used, Implied one-sided Thrawnera, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safer Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, thryce
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Każde z nich miało jakąś mroczną fantazję.Both of them have some.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Dark Fantasies

Towarzyszył jej niepokój, ale też zaciekawienie, gdy obserwowała rozbierającą się Twi’lekankę. Skóra tej kobiety była turkusowa i w zależności od padającego na nią światła wydawała się bardziej zielona lub bardziej niebieska. Kiedy Mera stanęła obok Thrawna, Arihnda wyraźnie widziała różnicę w odcieniu ich karnacji i gotowa była w owej chwili twierdzić, że ta Twi’lekanka była zielona, zupełnie jak… Hera Syndulla.

Może tym właśnie kierował się Thrawn, wybierając tę, a nie inną _prostytutkę_? Pryce nazywała rzeczy po imieniu i nie bawiła się w eufemizmy – dla niej Mera była zwykłą dziwką, a nie „dziewczyną do towarzystwa” czy, o ironio, „artystką miłości”. Niemniej jednak ta Twi’lekanka dbała o siebie i zapewne wysoko wyceniała swoje usługi – Arihnda mogła pozazdrościć jej figury i roztaczanego przez nią egzotycznego uroku. Mera niewątpliwie była piękna, a ciemne tatuaże pokrywające jej lekku dodatkowo podkreślały jej nieprzeciętną urodę. Kiedy dłonie Thrawna błądziły po ciele tej kobiety, Pryce, zamiast czuć jedynie typową dla takich sytuacji zazdrość, odczuwała również podniecenie: wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi pragnęła zobaczyć, jak Thrawn pieprzył Merę: chciała widzieć jej podskakujące piersi i słyszeć jej jęki.

Być może traktowała całą tę sytuację jak zaaranżowane, po części także dla jej własnej przyjemności, przedstawienie. To ona wszak zaproponowała Chissowi trójkąt – choć to on znalazł odpowiednią, w jego mniemaniu, dla nich partnerkę. Arihnda nie gustowała w kobietach, dlatego w tej kwestii całkowicie zdała się na niego: w końcu to on miał wyruchać tę kurwę, a skoro tak, powinna ona mu się w jakimś stopniu podobać.

Thrawn mógł zrobić z tą Twi’lekanką to, czego nie ośmieliłby się spróbować z Arihndą – z różnych powodów. Pryce wiedziała, że podczas ich stosunków Chiss czasem musiał się hamować, by nie posunąć się za daleko i by nie zadać jej, niecelowo, bólu. Cóż, Arihnda nie była akrobatką i nie chciała przypłacić kilku minut wymyślnego seksu urazami kończyn czy kręgosłupa, więc, ostatecznie, wolała przystać na to, by Thrawn przeprowadził swoje łóżkowe eksperymenty na kimś innym.

Czy obawiała się tego, że jej partner zakocha się w innej, piękniejszej i młodszej od niej kobiecie? Tak mogłoby się stać, gdyby miała ona w sobie coś więcej poza ponętną powierzchownością. Mera jednak, na szczęście, była płytką kobietą, zmienną jak pogoda – mogła być każdym, za odpowiednią cenę, oczywiście. Thrawn zaś chciał, by tego wieczoru Twi’lekanka stała się Herą Syndullą – choć, swoim zwyczajem, nie wyraził tego życzenia wprost, lecz nie tak trudno było zgadnąć – przynajmniej Arihndzie, która znała go bardzo dobrze – co takiego od pewnego czasu chodziło mu po głowie i co rozpalało jego żądzę.

Syndulla kilkukrotnie pokrzyżowała jego plany, a ostatnio również ośmieszyła Arihndę, udaremniając jej wysiłki: próbę pochwycenia zdrajczyni, senator Mon Motmy. Z tego też względu Pryce sama chętnie, gdyby tylko miała taką możliwość, wyruchałaby ostro Twi’lekankę, napawając się w trakcie tego wymuszonego seksu jej jękami. Od sprawienia tej kobiecie bólu bardziej by ją ucieszyło jedynie upokorzenie Hery: zdominowanie jej w taki sposób, by ta dobrowolnie jej się oddała. Cóż mogło być lepszego od tego: zdobycia nad kimś nieograniczonej władzy? Stłumienia wszelkiego buntu i pokazania buńczucznej Twi’lekance, gdzie było jej miejsce?

Arihnda nie była pewna, czy Thrawn postrzegał tę sprawę podobnie, ale też, w tym momencie, nie dbała o to. Przyglądanie się temu, jak wielki admirał pieścił ciało Mery, tak, jakby dotykał bezcennej rzeźby, było bardzo ekscytujące. A kiedy Chiss zmusił Merę, by na klęczkach zrobiła mu dobrze ustami, Pryce po części utożsamiła się z prostytutką, a po części z tym przystojnym, górującym nad nią mężczyzną. Ślina napłynęła jej do ust, jak gdyby za chwilę miała sama possać fiuta Thrawnowi – choć zapewne nie zrobiłaby tego tak dobrze, jak wyszkolona do tego zadania kurwa – a potem, patrząc na jaśniejącą radością twarz Chissa, Arihnda wyobraziła sobie, jak wspaniałe to musiało być uczucie: wsunąć penis do ciepłych, wilgotnych kobiecych ust i być pieszczonym przez jej sprawny język i gorący oddech. Pryce zrobiła się mokra na samą myśl i poczuła wtedy lekkie zawstydzenie: zamiast fantazjować o obciąganiu komuś, marzyła o tym, by to _jej_ ktoś obciągnął! Thrawn otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią tak, jakby wiedział, o czym myślała.

\- Ach – jęknął i oparł dłoń na czole Twi’lekanki.

Wysunął się z niej i przez moment obie kobiety mogły podziwiać jego pulsującego i połyskującego od śliny Mery niebieskiego członka. Lateksowa prezerwatywa dodatkowo zmieniła nieco odcień jego męskości na jaśniejszy, ale przylegając ściśle do jego niebieskiej skóry, nie zepsuła podniecającego widoku. Arihnda w owej chwili miała ochotę położyć się na plecach na łóżku i pozwolić Thrawnowi, by ją wziął – była gotowa na niego. Ten jednak miał inne plany.

\- Mera – rzekł – jest wyjątkowo uzdolniona językowo.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i dodał:

\- Ssała niejednego członka i lizała niejedną cipkę. Ale jeszcze dotąd nie dostąpiła zaszczytu zaspokojenia w ten sposób imperialnej gubernator.

Pryce zaśmiała się na to, odrobinę zakłopotana. Co jak co, ale zrobienie fellatio imperialnemu wielkiego admirałowi musiało być szczytem marzeń tej kurwy. Wątpliwe, by cokolwiek przebiło to. No i na dodatek, kto normalny przedłożyłby pieprzenie się z nią nad seks z Thrawnem?

\- Nie jestem pewna…

Thrawn uniósł brew pytająco.

\- Gwarantuję ci, najdroższa, że Mera spełni twoje oczekiwania – powiedział po chwili, uspokajająco. – A być może nawet da ci więcej radości, niż mógłby to zrobić ktokolwiek inny.

Arihnda zerknęła na niego. „Bez przesady”, chciała odrzec, „jesteś w tym całkiem niezły, skarbie”. Niestety Thrawn dość rzadko robił jej dobrze ustami – a jeśli decydował się na coś takiego, traktował to wyłącznie jako grę wstępną i nie mógł się doczekać, aż wejdzie w Arihndę i to swym członkiem, a nie językiem, doprowadzi ją do ekstazy.

W wielu sytuacjach Chiss potrafił być nieludzko wręcz cierpliwy, ale nie wtedy, kiedy jego penis domagał się uwagi i pieszczot. Pryce zresztą miała podobnie: nie lubiła kiedy Thrawn ignorował jej pochwę – z tego też względu, no cóż, seks analny nie dawał jej tyle przyjemności, co zwykła waginalna penetracja, o ile nie miała pod ręką dildo, którym mogłaby samodzielnie się zaspokoić. To z kolei chyba trochę denerwowało Thrawna: jakże to inny członek – chociażby sztuczny – a nie jego własny, zapewniał jej orgazm?

Z powodu zaborczości i zachłanności Chissa ten trójkąt wyglądał tak, jak wyglądał: zaprosili do swojej sypialni kobietę, a nie mężczyznę. Pryce preferowałaby to drugie, ale przypuszczała, że coś takiego mogłoby zakończyć się niezbyt dobrze dla owej „męskiej dziwki”. Thrawn raczej nie miał ochoty patrzeć na to, jak jakiś opłacony żigolak na jego oczach brał _jego dziewczynę_, a sam – jak przynajmniej zdawało się Arihndzie – nie czuł pociągu do mężczyzn i nie palił się do pieprzenia wszystkich męskich odbytów w okolicy, a już tym bardziej do bycia ruchanym przez jakiegoś bi albo homoseksualistę.

Co nie znaczyło wcale, że wielki admirał zawsze musiał dominować w sypialni. Nie. Thrawn lubił od czasu do czasu zdać się w tej kwestii na nią: kładł się na łóżku i przyglądał się Arihndzie z zainteresowaniem spod zmrużonych powiek. Pryce zabierała się wtedy na całowanie jego boskiego ciała, czasem ssała jego fiuta, a potem bezpardonowo go ujeżdżała. Zwykle jednak nie miała wówczas orgazmu i musiała prosić Thrawna, by zmienili pozycję – by ten przejął inicjatywę i wyruchał ją porządnie. A on na to przystawał, bo łechtało to jego ego – że tylko on, osobiście, mógł dać jej rozkosz.

Teraz sprawa się skomplikowała, bo Arihnda, na jego polecenie, usiadła tak, by Twi’lekanka mogła zaspokoić ją swymi ustami. Jednocześnie Thrawn zaaranżował tę scenę tak, żeby samemu w tym samym czasie pieprzyć Merę – i to Arihndę trochę rozgniewało. W sumie w takich sytuacjach Pryce była nie mniej zachłanna od Chissa: dlaczego miała pozwolić na to, by zadowalał inną kobietę, kiedy jej własna wagina _błagała_ wręcz o to, by w nią wszedł? To dopiero była pomysłowa tortura: kazać jej patrzeć na Merę. Sprawić, by przez moment zapragnęła być Merą!

Zanim przystąpili do dzieła, Thrawn pocałował Arihndę w usta, zapewniając ją tym czułym gestem, że to ją, a nie nikogo innego, żarliwie kochał, i że kobieta pod nim nie budziła w nim tych samych uczuć i pragnień, co Pryce. Turkusowa Twi’lekanka była dla niego wyłącznie pięknym przedmiotem, który podziwiał jako esteta i którego pożądał jako kolekcjoner. Chciał ją zdobyć, zdominować – zwycięstwo w sypialni miało symbolizować przyszłą chwałę na polu bitwy.

Thrawn niecierpliwie wyczekiwał kolejnego starcia z rebeliantami, a jego myśli ostatnio obsesyjnie krążyły wokół Syndulli, którą pragnął pokonać. Pryce czuła się przez to nieswojo, kiedy się kochali, gwałtowniej niż zazwyczaj. Jaka kobieta chciałaby być w takiej chwili substytutem kogoś innego? Wspomniała swojemu partnerowi później w rozmowie, że „jej zdaniem, pragnął innej kobiety”, a Thrawn po namyśle przyznał jej rację. Wyznał jej, że fantazjował o pieprzeniu się z Syndullą, nie dlatego, że była piękną kobietą, ale z powodu jej pozycji w armii wroga.

W tych rzadkich momentach, kiedy wielki admirał pozwalał sobie na poddanie się własnym instynktom, pewne nieprzystające do siebie elementy układały się nagle w całość w jego głowie i nabierały nowego, nieco przerażającego sensu. To, co było zabronione, kusiło. W rzeczywistości Thrawn nigdy nie mógłby dotknąć Syndulli w ten sposób – obowiązywały przecież pewne normy i istniały wytyczne, jak należało traktować jeńców wojennych. Co nie znaczyło, że gdy wielki admirał był podniecony zbliżającą się walką, nie napalał się też… na coś innego.

„Większość żołnierzy odczuwa to podobnie”, podzielił się raz z Pryce tym spostrzeżeniem. Trudno jej było ocenić, czy Chiss miał w tej kwestii rację – cóż, ją pociągał wyłącznie wielki admirał, który stał po tej samej stronie, co ona. Gubernator próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy w szeregach rebeliantów był ktoś taki, kto mógłby jej się w ten sposób spodobać i… kiedy w jej umyśle pojawiły się znienawidzone przez nią twarze buntowników i pomyślała o seksie z którymś z nich… wówczas zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Być może wynikało to z tego, że to _ją_ penetrowałby jej przeciwnik, a nie ona jego. Jakże by to ona miała czuć się w takiej sytuacji zwyciężczynią?

Mimo wszystko Pryce chciała to zrozumieć – bo to, co było dla niej niepojęte, napawało ją lękiem, a przykładanie fantazji Thrawna do zupełnie innych kategorii niż zarysowane przez niego wpędzało ją w podły nastrój – i, jak się zdawało, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Pożądanie i miłość nie zawsze szły ze sobą w parze – i żeby to udowodnić, Pryce zasugerowała Chissowi trójkąt.

W ten sposób wszystkie „złe” emocje Thrawna mogły znaleźć ujście, nienakierowane bezpośrednio na nią. _Ją_ wielki admirał dotykał delikatnie, z uczuciem głaskał ją po policzku i gładził po kruczoczarnych włosach, Twi’lekankę przyciskał zaś mocno do materaca i traktował, no cóż, przedmiotowo. Nie był jednak brutalny – nie lubił niszczyć ani psuć ładnych rzeczy. Pilnował też, żeby ich stosunek był bezpieczny i by opłaconej prostytutce nie stała się krzywda. Pragnął wyłącznie jej uległości i upokorzenia – równego wysokiej sumie, którą zamierzał później przelać na konto Mery.

Pieprzył Twi’lekankę powoli, pieszcząc równocześnie ciało Pryce. Pocałował ją z języczkiem i Arihnda pomyślała, że to było całkiem miłe: czuć język i tu, i tu. Przez chwilę nawet wydawało jej się, że pojęła wreszcie koncepcję przedstawioną jej przez Thrawna – i zgadzała się z nim, że istotnie przyjemnie było dominować nad kimś, szczególnie nad tak piękną istotą jak Mera.

\- Chciałabym… – zarumieniła się pod wpływem tej myśli i czujnego spojrzenia, jakim obdarzył ją Thrawn. – Chciałabym ją pieprzyć tak, jak ty.

\- Wiem – odrzekł Chiss z radosnym, nieco figlarnym uśmiechem na ustach i złożył na jej wargach krótki pocałunek.

Pryce pomyślała, że się z nią droczył i że cieszyło go to, że nieoczekiwanie zaczęła zazdrościć _jemu_, a nie Merze. I owszem, Arihnda zazdrościła mu: tej władzy. Tego, że z łatwością mógł sprawić, że Twi’lekanka jęczała, bynajmniej nie z bólu, lecz z rozkoszy. Korzystając z tego, że Mera zrobiła się niesamowicie mokra, Thrawn wykorzystał jej wydzielinę jako lubrykant i przystąpił do penetracji jej drugiego otworu.

Wówczas Pryce musiała się cofnąć, bo Mera nie była w stanie dłużej jej pieścić: seks analny był zbyt intensywnym doznaniem, by zachować podzielność uwagi.

„Samolubny niebieski drań”, pomyślała Arihnda o Thrawnie, przyglądając się, jak ten realizował swój plan spenetrowania każdego dostępnego otworu w ciele Twi’lekanki. Nie przejmował się przy tym zdaniem ani preferencjami samej Mery, lecz zaspokajał wyłącznie swoją własną chuć.

\- Thrawn – warknęła na niego Arihnda napominająco.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią. Kiedy pochylił się, by ją pocałować, Pryce położyła palec na jego ustach.

\- Nie bądź taki pazerny – powiedziała. – Moglibyśmy wykorzystać… sam-wiesz-co.

\- Strap-on – odrzekł Thrawn z rozbawieniem. – Czekałem, aż to zasugerujesz. Jest w pierwszej szufladzie, zdezynfekowany. Kupiłem też drugi, który być może bardziej ci się spodoba.

\- Przestań pieprzyć – prychnęła Pryce – ją, przynajmniej na moment. Nie chcę, żebyś doszedł w ten sposób, beze mnie, na dodatek.

\- Jestem w stanie powstrzymać się przed wytryskiem – odparł Chiss z nadmierną, w jej opinii, pewnością siebie.

Arihnda wniosła oczy ku niebu. Może jeszcze miała uwierzyć w to, że tak samo potrafił powstrzymać się przed kichaniem?

Na szczęście Thrawn jej posłuchał – postanowił wykorzystać tę chwilę przerwy na wymianę prezerwatywy na świeżą. Pryce nie umiała się pohamować, by nie zerknąć na wyrzucony przez niego do kosza zużyty kondom. Tym razem przyszła kolej Thrawna, by wymownie przewrócić oczami.

Otwarła szufladę i… zawołała głośno, z przejęciem:

\- Chyba żartujesz!

Odnalazła tam podwójne dildo. Thrawn najwyraźniej wziął sobie do serca jej uwagę, że ona także potrzebowała stymulacji podczas tej zabawy „w zamianę ról”. Arihnda mogła teraz wybrać: czy chciała umieścić drugie, krótsze dildo w swojej waginie, czy użyć pojedynczego, by poczuć się bardziej „męsko”. W tej sytuacji jednak jej pochwa zdecydowała za nią: podwójne dildo!

Arihnda wsunęła w siebie sztucznego członka, zapięła paski i… zawahała się. Czy byłoby bardzo nie na miejscu, gdyby postąpiła równie samolubnie, jak wcześniej jej partner?

\- Skarbie? – zwróciła się do Chissa. – Wiem, że lubisz seks analny i że masz teraz na to ochotę. Co byś powiedział na to, gdybym to ja… Chodzi o to, że…

\- Chcesz mi zaproponować pegging – stwierdził Thrawn z satysfakcją.

\- Nie! Znaczy: tak! Ale… – Arihnda poczuła, że się czerwieni – nie od razu.

\- Nie od razu?

To go zaintrygowało.

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie najpierw wyruchał – oznajmiła mu. – Zbyt długo na to czekam.

„A anal z _nią_, nie może być lepszy niż anal ze mną”, pomyślała, zdeterminowana, by mu to udowodnić.

Thrawn odgadł poprawnie jej zamysły, ale, wbrew temu, na co Arihnda liczyła, nie wyglądał na zachwyconego jej wielkoduszną ofertą. Pewnie sądził, że teraz, w kulminacyjnym momencie, będzie musiał być czuły i delikatny dla swojej partnerki, zamiast zerżnąć posłuszną – i o wiele bardziej wytrzymałą od Pryce – Twi’lekankę.

\- Potrzebujemy lubrykantu – przypomniał swojej partnerce chmurnie. – Na pewno jesteś na to gotowa?

\- Oczywiście. W przeciwnym razie bym ci tego nie zaproponowała.

Przygotowanie się na penetrację chwilę jej zajęło. Kiedy wkładała palec do swojego odbytu, by rozprowadzić wewnątrz nawilżającą substancję, usłyszała głos Mery:

\- Pozwól, że ci pomogę.

Pryce przełknęła swoją kobiecą dumę i zdecydowała się dać tamtej szansę: ostatecznie w dziedzinie seksu Mera była profesjonalistką. Arihnda trzymała się kurczowo tej myśli, kiedy Twi’lekanka dotykała jej _tam_, a potem stopniowo rozciągała jej odbytnicę tak, by zmieściła w sobie męskiego członka.

\- Nie denerwuj się – powiedziała Mera. – Najważniejsze, żebyś była przez cały czas rozluźniona. Myśl o czymś przyjemnym.

\- Ty również – odparła złośliwie Arihnda.

Zerknęła znacząco na swój strap-on, a potem utkwiła wzrok w Merze.

\- Nie mogę przecież pozwolić na to – pogładziła turkusowe lekku Twi’lekanki w parodii czułego gestu – żebyś wyszła stąd niezaspokojona.

Mera, zamiast się zmieszać lub przestraszyć, uśmiechnęła się tylko.

\- Tak – przyznała cicho, zniżając głos do teatralnego szeptu – lepiej, żebyś to wcześniej przećwiczyła na kimś innym, zanim rzucisz się na wielkiego admirała. Kogo jak kogo, ale _jego_ byłoby bardzo niedobrze sobą rozczarować.

\- Potrafię to zrobić – oświadczyła Arihnda, odrobinę rozeźlona.

Zdecydowanym ruchem rozdarła opakowanie z prezerwatywą i nasunęła kondom na dildo. Spojrzała na Twi’lekankę wyniośle, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „widzisz? To dla mnie nie pierwszyzna!”.

Poczuła się pewnie, dysponując olbrzymim plastikowym fallusem, którym mogła zaspokoić najpierw Merę, a później Thrawna. Sama już teraz czerpała satysfakcję ze swojej pozycji i dominującej roli.

Chiss przyglądał jej się z zagadkowym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego oczy zajaśniały ekscytacją, kiedy obie jego partnerki umieściły się na jego łóżku.

\- Mera – odezwał się wtedy do Twi’lekanki. – Na czworaka. Arihndzie będzie łatwiej wziąć cię od tyłu. Przygotowałaś was obie na penetrację?

\- Tak – potwierdziła Mera.

Pryce prychnęła ze złością. Mera, przynajmniej dla niej, była jedynie seks-zabawką, nikim więcej. Płacono jej za jej pracę, a praca, no cóż, z założenia nie powinna być przyjemnym zajęciem. No i kto to widział, żeby za ruchanie się z Thrawnem dostawać jeszcze wynagrodzenie?

I żeby ten chociaż był niemiły dla prostytutki… ale gdzie tam! Może jego męskie ego zwyczajnie nie pozwalało mu na to, by potraktował źle swoją bądź co bądź kochankę, a jako klient płacił i wymagał, ale przy tym nie zapominał o dobrych manierach i uprzejmości, które czyniły transakcję korzystniejszą i przyjemniejszą dla obu stron. Może wyrabiał sobie „renomę” na przyszłość, gdyby jeszcze kiedyś miał skorzystać z usług tej kobiety?

Wyczuwając napięcie, Thrawn zwrócił się do Arihndy:

\- Kochanie, nie bądź dla Mery za ostra.

Po czym przykląkł za nią i pomógł jej zająć odpowiednią pozycję: tak, by była w stanie gładko wsuwać sztucznego fallusa w odbyt Twi’lekanki, a równocześnie, aby, wypinając pośladki, zapewniła Thrawnowi dostęp do swojego własnego anusa.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął jej do ucha Thrawn, a potem wszedł w nią…

Arihnda wydała z siebie przeciągły jęk. Chciała się miarkować i udowodnić, że była tak samo twarda, jak Mera, ale świadomość tego, że miała w swojej waginie dildo, a w odbycie ogromnego chissańskiego członka, była zbyt… przytłaczająca. Na dodatek, kiedy Thrawn ją pieprzył, ona posuwała Twi’lekankę: ruchy jego bioder wzmacniały jej pchnięcia.

Nie myślała, ani nawet nie marzyła o zachowaniu precyzji tychże pchnięć. Wpatrywała się w plecy Mery, które teraz wydawały jej się niebieskie, i pozwalała na to, żeby to Thrawn… dowodził.

Na moment wzięła do ust końcówkę niebieskawego lekku, a później wypluła ją, nie tyle brzydząc się swym postępkiem, ile raczej z obawy, że ssąc tę część ciała Twi’lekanki, mogłaby w pewnym momencie nie wytrzymać i ugryźć Merę… Może nie dałaby rady odgryźć Twi’lekance końcówki jej lekku, ale mimo wszystko Arihnda wolała w ten sposób nie ryzykować. Wystarczyło już to, że wbiła w ramiona Mery swoje paznokcie… wcale nie celowo! Zwyczajnie nie potrafiła się opanować, ani na niczym się skupić, kiedy Thrawn… tak cudownie… ją pieprzył.

\- Kochanie, żyjesz? – zapytał ją Chiss po pewnym czasie.

I wysunął się z niej, na co Arihnda zareagowała głośnym jękiem. Chciała więcej! Może faktycznie była… chciwą suką?

\- Jestem bardzo blisko – powiedział Thrawn – kresu mojej wytrzymałości. I chociaż wspaniale byłoby skończyć teraz w tobie, myślę, że mój orgazm mógłby być jeszcze potężniejszy, gdyby do tego wszystkiego dołączyć stymulację mojej prostaty.

Co w jego języku znaczyło: „wyruchaj mnie, proszę”.

Zdumiewające było to, że wielki admirał potrafił zachować godność, domagając się jednocześnie peggingu. Za to Arihnda go kochała, między innymi. I za wiele innych rzeczy.

\- Połóż się – rzekła ochrypłym głosem – na plecach. Chcę na ciebie patrzeć. Muszę na ciebie patrzeć.

Thrawn pocałował ją w policzek, a następnie spełnił jej życzenie.

Arihnda wyciągnęła wtedy sztucznego fallusa z odbytu Mery, pogroziła jej: „ani się waż _go_ dotykać” i podeszła na moment do szafki nocnej, by wytrzeć i zdezynfekować dildo. Gdy założyła na nie nowy kondom, wróciła do Thrawna.

Jej partner był taki piękny, tak ponętny, kiedy leżał na łóżku ze wzwodem i, unosząc do góry nogi, zapraszał ją do środka.

\- Lubrykant, skarbie – przypomniała mu Arihnda, nacierając dildo obficie smarem, a potem wprowadzając tę resztkę, która została na jej palcach, prosto do jego odbytu.

Chiss zamruczał rozkosznie.

Pryce zerknęła wtedy na Merę, posyłając jej ostrzegawcze, niemalże nienawistne spojrzenie. „Wspomnij o tym komukolwiek”, mówił jej palący wzrok, „a skończysz w kawałkach, zakopana na jakimś lothalskim pustkowiu”.

Twi’lekanka nic sobie jednak nie robiła z tych niewypowiedzianych na głos gróźb, a wręcz specjalnie drażniła się z Arihndą:

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? Umiesz znaleźć punkt P?

Arihnda, czerwona na twarzy, zaklęła pod nosem. Popatrzyła na Thrawna, który ani trochę nie stresował się czekającą go penetracją, co więcej: zdawał się ekscytować perspektywą peggingu. Ciekawe, czy równie ochoczo by zareagował, gdyby penetrować miała go Mera…

Twi’lekanka, całe szczęście, nie miała na sobie strap-on’u i nie mogła dać mu tego, co Arihnda: nieprofesjonalnego, być może, peggingu, ale będącego wyrazem szczerej miłości. Thrawn to lubił, a Pryce z kolei uwielbiała przejmować kontrolę w sypialni. Czuła się wtedy silna, bardziej męska niż kobieca, a równocześnie wystarczająco kobieca, by Thrawn jej pożądał… i musiał mocno ją kochać, skoro pozwalał jej na to. On, wielki admirał Imperium, który nie korzył się przed nikim, ulegał jej w łóżku…

Może w tej dziedzinie – peggingu – Pryce nie była ekspertką, ale potrafiła sprawić swojemu mężczyźnie przyjemność, a niedostatki w technice penetracji nadrabiała najczęściej „robótką ręczną”, która zwykle doprowadzała Thrawna do orgazmu. Choć, jak jej się zdawało, i bez tego jej partner prędzej czy później by doszedł – w wystarczającym stopniu podniecał go jej widok, a konkretnie: jej pieprzącej jego.

Cóż, to musiała być jedna z tych jego fantazji, których Arihnda jak dotąd nie była w stanie zrozumieć – ale tę konkretną przynajmniej akceptowała. I skłamałaby, twierdząc, że wyruchanie wielkiego admirała nie dawało jej satysfakcji. Że nie czuła motyli w brzuchu, kiedy Thrawn wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie i na zmianę mruczał i jęczał. Radowała się, gdy wreszcie jego sperma wytryskiwała z jego członka białą strużką jak woda z fontanny – i Pryce była niezmiernie dumna, że to _ona_ spowodowała to, że Chiss czuł się tak dobrze.

Umiejscowiła się więc u wejścia do jego odbytnicy i wyuczonym ruchem wsunęła dildo do środka. Thrawn jęknął z aprobatą i Pryce powoli zaczęła nacierać na niego i zagłębiać się w nim bardziej i bardziej.

Jedyną rzeczą, która odróżniała tę sytuację od wszystkich innych, ją poprzedzających, było to, że teraz Mera oceniała działania Arihndy i choć w danym momencie prostytutka powstrzymywała się od uwag, być może zamierzała wygłosić swój komentarz, gdy gubernator i wielki admirał skończą się pieprzyć – i jeśli rzeczywiście Twi’lekanka tak planowała postąpić, lepiej, żeby wcześniej ogryzła sobie język! Pryce nie przyjmowała dobrze krytyki – tym bardziej, gdy uważała, że była w czymś _dobra_. Może nie wybitna, ale całkiem niezła – wnioskując z zadowolenia Thrawna.

Owszem, inna kobieta prawdopodobnie byłaby w stanie uczynić z peggingu niezapomniane dla niego doświadczenie, ale czy Thrawn potrzebował… czy pragnął innej partnerki?

Wypowiedział jej imię i Arihnda z miejsca poczuła się najszczęśliwszą kobietą w galaktyce. Thrawn ją kochał! _Ją_ – nikogo innego! Głaskała jego uda, masowała jego twardego członka… Chiss zasyczał, co znaczyło, że lada moment mógł szczytować. Pryce znała go na tyle dobrze, że właściwie interpretowała jego odruchy i wydobywające się z jego krtani odgłosy.

„Kocham cię”, chciała mu powiedzieć, ale jakoś tak głupio jej było czynić mu miłosne wyznania, pokazać tę swoją wrażliwszą stronę, obnażyć się przed jakąś obcą kobietą, prostytutką, na domiar złego.

Prawdziwa i płatna miłość w sypialni niewiele się przecież różniły. Ona sama, mimo że nie podejrzewała się o bycie biseksualną, miała mikroorgazm, kiedy Mera lizała jej cipkę, a później czuła się całkiem nieźle, ruchając Twi’lekankę plastikowym fallusem.

Oczywiście, Pryce wolała Thrawna, bo był… mężczyzną? Jej ukochanym? Niemniej jednak seks oralny z Merą, o dziwo, był dla Arihndy o wiele przyjemniejszy niż tego typu zabawy z Chissem. Może to była kwestia techniki? Lata praktyki w robieniu różnym osobom fellatio? Wiedza, co i jak działało na kobiece ciało? To, że Mera miała taką samą waginę jak Arihnda, dawało jej przewagę nad Thrawnem?

Pryce starała się nie myśleć o Twi’lekance, kiedy pieprzyła Thrawna, ale… niespodziewanie okazało się to trudne. Może to była jakaś dziwna fantazja, fetysz – czerpanie przyjemności z bycia oglądaną? Od przodu – przez Thrawna, od tyłu – przez Merę? Zamiast udawać, że Twi’lekanki nie było w tym samym pomieszczeniu, może należało zaakceptować ten fakt i… cieszyć się tym?

\- Popatrz, jak pierdolę mojego wielkiego admirała – powiedziała Pryce pewnym siebie głosem, na próbę.

Ledwie wybrzmiały te słowa, a poczuła się lepiej. Mera jej słuchała – i w owej chwili niewątpliwie jej zazdrościła!

\- On jest mój – rzekła Arihnda, pieszcząc dłonią niebieskie ciało Chissa. – Tylko mój.

Thrawn nie był w stanie jej upomnieć – jęczał spolegliwie, poddając się jej całkowicie.

\- Kocham go – dodała na koniec, patrząc w jego oczy, czerwone jak lawa.

Wiedziała, że chciał jej odpowiedzieć to samo, ale orgazm, który wstrząsnął wówczas jego ciałem zniekształcił jego słowa i przemienił je w kolejny jęk. To była muzyka dla jej uszu – najpiękniejsze miłosne wyznanie.

Chiss przymknął na moment oczy. Oddychał ciężko. W międzyczasie Mera podeszła do nich bliżej i wpatrywała się chciwie, jak przynajmniej wydawało się Arihndzie, w białą spermę, która skropiła jego niebieski brzuch i uda.

\- Mogę to wylizać do czysta – zaproponowała Twi’lekanka ofiarnie.

Thrawn wydał z siebie pomruk, który sugerował, że był skłonny na to przystać. Pryce z jednej strony chciała zabronić tego Merze – lizania i w ogóle dotykania Thrawna! – z drugiej zaś strony sama nigdy nie przepadała za smakiem spermy – niezależnie od tego, do kogo ona należała. Arihnda szczerze wątpiła w to, by Mera to lubiła – jej zdaniem, Twi’lekanka robiła to wyłącznie po to, by przypodobać się swoim klientom. Jakiego mężczyznę to nie cieszyło – to, że kobieta, która wpierw ochoczo mu obciągała, kiedy na nią trysnął, oblizywała się jak kot na widok śmietanki?

\- Zrób to – poleciła jej Pryce, podkreślając swym stanowczym głosem to, że to _ona_ obecnie dowodziła. – I przełknij. Nie wypluwaj.

Choć zapewne profesjonalna prostytutka umiała z takiej sytuacji wyjść z twarzą. Wątpliwe, by Merę mogło zemdlić od zapachu i smaku męskiego nasienia.

Arihnda pozwoliła jej więc działać, a sama zajęła się zdejmowaniem swojej uprzęży. Westchnęła głośno, gdy wyjęła ze swojej waginy małe dildo. „Prawie jak tampon”, pomyślała.

Thrawn ze znudzeniem obserwował Twi’lekankę, która doprowadzała jego ciało do ładu. Jakby w ogóle go to nie podniecało i tylko czekał na to, aż Mera skończy tę czynność, a następnie ubierze się i wyjdzie.

Jak na niego był wyjątkowo spokojny i cichy, zauważyła Pryce. Zwykle po paru minutach odpoczynku Chiss zaczynał rozmowę i dopiero, gdy Arihnda demonstracyjnie naciągała poduszkę na swoją głowę, Thrawn raczył się przymknąć i pozwalał swojej partnerce wreszcie się przespać. Gorzej było tylko wtedy, gdy robili to za dnia, i potem gubernator musiała przed nim umykać: najpierw pod prysznic, a później gdziekolwiek, gdzie wielki admirał nie mógł za nią podążyć. „Kocham cię, ale bez przesady”, mówiła mu wtedy i zatrzaskiwała mu drzwi przed nosem.

Przynajmniej od Mery wielki admirał nie oczekiwał, że ta zostanie z nim dłużej i że wysłucha tego, na co ten wpadł w momencie rozjaśnienia umysłu tuż po orgazmie. Thrawn teraz milczał, a zatem to, co miał ochotę powiedzieć było albo bardzo sprośne, albo ściśle tajne. Wreszcie rzekł do Mery z lekką irytacją:

\- Przelew na twoje konto wpłynie w ciągu najbliższej godziny. Stawka za dwie osoby, seks oralny liczony podwójnie, a ponadto waginalny i analny plus sowity napiwek.

Twi’lekanka stanęła wówczas prosto i skłoniła się jak artystka po występie.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparła rezolutnie. – Wielki admirale, pani gubernator.

\- Po prostu wyjdź – mruknęła Arihnda.

Trudno było jej uwierzyć w to, że nie tak dawno kochała się z tą kobietą i że czuła do niej pociąg seksualny… płatna miłość jednak różniła się czymś od tej prawdziwej, pomyślała Pryce. Ta druga pozostawała w niej i przy niej. Zerknęła na Thrawna i uśmiechnęła się.


End file.
